My Everything
by GalaxieVortex
Summary: Sasuke would do anything to save the life of his brother. When he meets Naruto and learns that the man can help him will it be for the better or will this one twist of fate lead both these young men into a world of corruption? SasuNaru AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone!! Galaxie here! I'm new to the world of writing fan fiction. I have read a lot of it over the years and have decided that I would give the writing scene a go. So please forgive any errors. I will try to catch them and I will more than likely go back and edit chapters once I have completed the story. Hell I might even do that before then; who knows.

I like to write my work out long hand first. I find that it is easily and I can refer back to past chapters a lot easier. I have already written the first four chapters of this story. I will update once I first the fifth chapter. I want to stay at least three chapters a head so that way you all don't have to wait for an update to long.

Oh! Also I have no idea about medical terms and the what not. So just pretend that I do. I have been looking things up on the net but without going to medical school there is really no way to know everything. ^-^

**WARNING**: This story is **YAOI!! BOYxBOY **lovin!!! You have been warned so please turn back now if that is not your thing!! Also there will be gore, violence, lemons, limes, foul language, angst, my attempt at humor, and many others that I can't think of now. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but I needed him this way for the plot. Sorry!!

_Thoughts_ – are in Italics

**xxXXxxXXxx** – scene break

**ooOOooOOoo** – flashback/dream (also scene will be written in _italics_)

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Naruto and Co. I only own the plot and any and all OC's.

Thank-you **Talilea** for helping me get the confidence to write this and for helping me make it more legible. You rock girl!!

**My Everything**

**Chapter One**

Yamanaka Ino prided herself on many things. Her good looks, which she knew gave her her confidence, her brains and the fact that she survived living through her parents' divorce. Of course the divorce survival was mainly due to her best friend. Uzumaki Naruto has, and Ino knows, will always be her pillar of support. They met in the third grade and have been together ever since.

There was practically nothing the two didn't know about each other. This of course came more into play during the first few months of her parents' divorce. Naruto became her emotional sounding board and no matter what time it was he would always show up for her.

That was why, shortly after Naruto's sixteenth birthday, when disaster struck him she was there for him. Naruto's adoptive grandmother had been fighting the losing battle against the super virus known as 'Kyuubi'. When she died she left Naruto with nothing but medical debt and the debt of living off of loans and credit cards since the poor women couldn't work. Unfortunately she never told any of this to Naruto and her best friend believed it was because she didn't want to worry him. But the problem was that he ended up having to sell everything and it still wasn't enough to even make a dent in the bills. She was there for it all. She had become his emotional sounding board. Naruto was the eternal optimist but that wasn't enough. Ino knew it and so did Naruto. So she was there for him when he made the decision to drop out of high school and look for work.

Umino Iruka, their guidance counselor in high school, helped Naruto get employment and look for a place to live. During this time she was going insane because her parents were fighting over who got to have her. So she asked Naruto if she could live with him. His one condition was that she was to remain in school.

With a sigh Ino flicked her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder before she smiled softly. Naruto, it seemed, had gotten dealt a shitty hand but that never stopped him. He still had to work all the time with his two jobs but he still studied and learned whenever the possibility presented itself. Though he played the idiot in school his marks were always in the top three percentile; especially in the science fields. It was his dream to find the cure for 'Kyuubi' and though that dream died he still learns all he can.

"You know it works better when you say 'mirror mirror on the wall'". Ino turned at the soft yet deep voice of her roommate.

"Ha ha Naruto," she was awarded with one of his breath taking smiles.

"Though it would show you my face in the end."

Ino threw her hair towel at him as he laughed and entered the bathroom. Ino couldn't help but ogle her roommate. He went from a chubby blonde annoyance to a lithe, blonde bombshell. He was still short, only her height of about five seven, but his body didn't have a spare ounce of fat or an inch of flesh anywhere on him.

He was currently wearing nothing but an extremely baggy low riding pair of orange flannel sleep pants. His natural tan made her drool as he was a perfect bronze. His stomach was hard and around his navel he had a spiral tattoo in honor of his last name. Around his neck he wore a single blue oblong crystal that matched his brilliant sapphire eyes to a tee.

His golden hair surrounded his head in a halo of long spikes which only enhanced his whisker like scars on his cheeks. All and all Naruto was a fine catch. She loved him fiercely but she knew nothing would ever come of it. Naruto broke her heart, unintentionally of course, three years ago when he told her he was gay. While homosexuality was everywhere now a days because of the 'Kyuubi' virus and the fact that women were mostly noted as the carriers of the virus it didn't stop all the women of the world crying at the loss of such a fine man to other men.

Ino turned back towards the mirror as Naruto headed to the standing fogged glass shower. Though they would never be together the way she had dreamt there were many benefits to having a gay roommate. One main reason was that Naruto didn't care about personal space around her. She had seen him naked more times than she could count and damn was that worth it. The reason was that, like most girls in Konoha and most likely the world, she was a big fan of seeing two men together. It made her inner fangirl scream and dance around in her head with a nosebleed.

Ino jumped slightly when she felt something soft and large brush against her leg. Every time. Every damn morning the damn dog scared her. Cyclone was Naruto's 'rescue'. The large German shepherd had been with them for going on two years now and no matter what Ino was doing the dog always managed to scare the day lights out of her in the morning.

"Naruto open the door. Cyclone is here."

Ino turned back to the mirror as she started to gather her hair in her hands. Cyclone was an abandoned dog that Naruto had found on one of his morning runs through the park. The dog had been placed in a crate and left for dead. Naruto ended up picking up an extra shift a week at the coffee house to pay for the food and supplies he would need to raise the dog. When Ino asked why he didn't hand the dog over to the pound Naruto looked like she had slapped him. He said that there was no way he would leave him at a pound when there was someone that could love him right now. Ino had folded and had laughed internally as Naruto convinced the landlord that Cyclone was a good dog and that he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Ino knew that it had been Naruto's flirting with the older man that had won the day but Naruto said that it was his way with people. _Yeah but shaking your ass always helps too._ Ino snickered as she reached for a hair tie to tie back her hair in her normal high ponytail.

"Hey Ino would are you doing tonight?"

Ino glanced at the fogged glass and held in the laugh that was threatening to spill forth. She could see the blurred image of Naruto showering but what was making her almost hyperventilate was the fact that, even in the shower, Cyclone was spinning around trying to catch his tail. "Tonight? Not sure. I have Biology last block and today we get our lab partners. Why?"

The sounds of Naruto showering caused him to have to talk a little louder, "I have a ball game tonight. It's one of the last of the season. I was hoping that would be able to come."

Ino grasped her brush as she smiled. She had a thing for Naruto's team manager, Shikamaru. Though they went to the same University he wasn't in any of her classes. "Who's coming?"

Naruto's laughter sounded along with the snap of the shampoo bottle. "Don't worry Shikamaru is going to be there and Kiba. You can ask people from school. But remember Sai doesn't like big crowds."

Ino almost dropped her lipstick. If there was one person Ino didn't like it was Naruto's current boyfriend, Sai. There was something about him that rubbed Ino the wrong way. Kiba, their other best friend, almost got into a fist fight with him on a regular basis. So the two of them, her and Kiba, had been searching for a new guy for Naruto since they started dating four months ago.

"Sure I'll come. " _And not alone and not with a small crowd either!_ Ino smirked at her own reflection as she finished getting ready for the day.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke tapped his pen against the plastic top of his table desk. He was currently watching the clock as Ino, his new lab partner, chatted with Hinata. Neji, Hinata's cousin and lab partner, was currently reading from his biology book as a means of killing the last ten minutes of class. Sasuke's attention was drawn when Ino waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Sasuke-kun…Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke leaned away from her waving hand. She was one of the few girls that he tolerated. Granted there weren't that many girls to begin with she was still one of the only ones that he actually didn't mind being around. She was once a fangirl of his until he told her that he was gay. Most girls still didn't back off but Ino just stated that it seemed that she was only attracted to hot gay men and decided to become his friend instead.

"What is it Ino?"

Ino sighed as her eyes narrowed slightly, "Are. You. Coming?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as she spoke to him in a manner that suggested that he was not only mentally challenged but deaf. "To what?"

Ino sighed again as she flopped back into her stool. "To Naruto's ball game. You still have yet to meet him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name. He had heard numerous things about Ino's roommate but the main things were that he was a high school dropout and that he worked practically all the time. Not to mention that he had heard that the 'roommate' was loud, laughed a lot, and was the world's walking billboard for optimism. Not what he would call an ideal person to meet.

Sasuke was once again brought out of his musing when Neji spoke, "He's the blonde guy from study group right?"

Ino smiled and nodded, "Yeah he was the reason we both aced our chemistry final in high school."

_What?! The dropout helped them study! He was the reason that Ino and Neji beat my overall average!_ "I'll come."

Ino squealed causing everyone to look at her. Sasuke felt himself blanch slightly at the maniacal look that came into her eyes. Hinata shied away from her as Neji gave her a quizzical look.

"Now my interest is peaked Ino. What is with that look?" Neji stated as he closed his biology book.

Ino grinned, "Naruto's boyfriend gets very uncomfortable in large groups. The more people I can get to come the better."

_Boyfriend? Her roommate is gay?_ Hinata shifted slightly as she played with her fingers, "Ano…Ino-chan w-wouldn't it b-be better if th-there were…less people there…?"

Ino shrugged, "You know as well as anyone that Sai is no good for Naruto. He needs someone worthier of his affection."

Sasuke just shook his head, "Have you ever thought that this Sai guy may actually be perfect for your loud mouth of a roommate?"

Sasuke internally thanked God for the ringing of the bell at that moment since Ino looked like she was going to ring his neck.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Ino grinned as she watched the ball parks appear. Sasuke was driving and as usual he was silent. She didn't really blame him as Neji and Hinata were quiet passengers as well. The park had a total of three diamonds and each one had been renovated last summer; a fact that annoyed Naruto because it was his team's home field and they weren't allowed to use them while the renos were being done. But Ino loved the new look. Covered bleachers that ran from first base around home and stretched to third. The dugouts were actually underground and the warm up ball pen was after the bleachers by third.

Sasuke followed Ino's directions to diamond two and she was surprised to see Kiba and Shino already waiting for them. They weren't even in park and Ino was flinging her door open. She hadn't seen Kiba in over two weeks. He had been released from the hospital only two days ago. Kiba spotted her running form and threw his arms out. With her giggles following in her wake she leapt into his arms.

"Heya girl! You'd think you've never seen me before!"

Ino sighed happily as she hugged Kiba tightly. She knew he had lost weight again but with Naruto and her help he would be strong again and soon. "They would only allow Naruto and your doctors to see you."

Kiba pulled away and gave her his famous grin, "I know girl but it was only to protect you. Kyuubi is a nasty bitch and girls are seventy two percent more likely to get it than guys."

"It is good to see you Kiba-kun."

Ino glanced over her shoulder at the timid voice. Hinata liked Kiba and vice versa. They both just lacked the courage to ask each other out. That and Kiba feared Neji would kill him if he tried anything with his precious cousin.

"It's good to see you too, Hinata-chan."

An awkward silence arose so Ino clapped her hands, "Ok! Does everyone know everyone?" When no one responded Ino just pointed at everyone saying their names.

"Ah…I feel so hurt. I never got mentioned…"

Ino's smile grew at the sound of Naruto's voice. As she was turning around she couldn't help but stare at the youngest Uchiha. His eyes were widened slightly and his usual tight lipped jaw was slack and slightly parted. Ino knew that that look was the closest his Uchiha blood would allow him to be not only speechless but a dropped jaw reaction. Ino grinned as she saw his black eyes rack over her roommate and by the lusted over look Sasuke was most likely eye raping him.

Ino turned away from Sasuke and locked eyes with sapphire blues. Naruto was already in uniform and she, from past games, knew that he would have his own cheering section of admirers. His ball pants were very tight and white with red runners on the outside of his legs. Red socks and black cleats completed his legs. A red belt with a plain silver buckle surrounded his slim waist while his white and red jersey billowed slightly over his chest. The jersey was short sleeved and he was wearing a skin tight blazing red long sleeved high necked shirt under it. Ino noticed he was carrying his hat and glove in his left hand.

Ino watched as Naruto winked at her before going to Kiba and Shino. While Naruto was talking with them Ino sided over to Sasuke, who was staring at Naruto's tight ass. "You know when he kicks out for a pitch you get an even better view of his ass Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tried and failed to cover his choke as he forcefully tore his gaze away from Naruto, who had moved on to greet a blushing Hinata. "Excuse me."

Ino elbowed him slightly, "You're not the first person to rape him with their eyes Sasuke-kun. I tried to warn you. Naruto is, for lack of a better word, fuckable."

Sasuke glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "That's awfully bold of you to say."

Ino shrugged as Naruto shook hands with Neji. "Naruto knows I think he is gorgeous. I've told him a hundred times if he wasn't gay we would be dating. As it is Naruto is dating that ass hat Sai."

"Sai is an…ass hat?" Sasuke shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face.

Ino growled slightly at the Uchiha's response as Naruto walked over to her. When he got closer she smiled and held her arms out. Naruto laughed softly as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Ino." His voice whispered into her ear.

She sighed contently. This was her safe haven. Naruto's arms were always welcoming and seemed to make everything right. "Hi Naruto."

They pulled apart but Naruto kept his left arm wrapped around her shoulders as they turned towards Sasuke. "Hey, now you're someone new but I saw your picture, along with father's, in Business Quarterly. Uchiha Sasuke-san." A tan hand was extended as Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smirked as he gripped Naruto's hand, "Call me Sasuke."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke sat beside Ino and Neji as they filed into the bleachers. Ino stated that she only sat behind Naruto's team bench. Sasuke still couldn't believe Naruto's appearance. Every since he had heard about the man he had been picturing a boring looking appearance. Dull hair, dull eyes, and an overweight body. But oh how he was wrong. Golden hair that he wanted to touch to see if it was as silky as it looked. Sapphire gems as emotion filled eyes. He knew if he stared into them long enough he would cease and only they would exist. And his body…Sasuke slightly shifted on the bench. God that body was perfect. Perfect hips to grip while long lithe legs wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke mentally growled. If he was going to keep having these thoughts he was going to end up with a big problem. With that thought he was starting to fantasize about ways the blonde could relive him. Were those plump lips and soft tongue only good for making that beautiful voice or was his mouth as warm and tantalizing as his smile?

"Has anyone seen Sai?"

Sasuke barely managed to keep his surprise under control as Naruto's head popped up in front of Ino. Ino shook her head as she leaned more towards him, "Sorry hun I haven't him seen Monday night."

The pout that appeared on Naruto's face caused the raven to bite his lip. Those blue eyes widened and that rose bottom lip plumped up. _That Sai guy must get suckered into doing anything at that look._

"He said he was coming. He promised!"

Kiba shook his head as he leaned back, "When will you learn Naruto that Sai never keeps his word."

"Kiba don't be an ass. Sai always has a reason!"

Kiba snorted as he leveled Naruto with a look, "Naruto aren't you always saying that all a person has is their word. In the years I've known you you have never broken your word. Sai," Kiba's eyes narrowed, "has never _kept_ his word."

Sasuke watched the two stare each other down. The more he heard about this Sai guy the more he didn't like him. Naruto was first to look away, muttering something about warming up, before leaving them. Sasuke watched the blonde walk away and could practically feel his sadness radiating from him.

There was a resounding smack and Kiba's yell of pain that drew onyx eyes to Ino. The platinum blonde was glaring for all her worth while Kiba nursed his arm.

"What the hell Ino?!"

"Don't 'what the hell' me Inuzuka! Why the hell did you say all that shit!"

Kiba's eyes widened in shocked innocence, "What?"

"Now you upset him!" Ino crossed her arms as she turned away from him.

"You know as well as I do that Sai is a total and complete asshole! He only wants to get into Naruto's pants!"

Ino sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "There is a difference between knowing that and saying it out loud."

Kiba slumped on the bench, "I own Naruto everything Ino. I just want him to be happy for once in his life. There is no one I know who deserves it more."

Ino sighed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I know Kiba but a little tact would have been nice."

A millions questions were running through his head. He knew nothing about Naruto and so far all he wanted was what was in Naruto's pants. But he had learned one important thing. Naruto and Sai's relationship was on the rocks and he knew the perfect way to get into Naruto's good graces. Sasuke smirked as Konoha took the field.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Naruto was currently sitting on the lower tail gate of Kiba's truck. In his hands he was holding an orange milkshake. It was a tradition of his, Ino's and Kiba's to go to Pete's Drive In after a ball game. Ino would pay if they won and he would pay if they lost. He was currently enjoying his well earned milkshake compliments of Ino. But no matter how good his drink was it didn't help the fact that Sai had never shown up.

He had started to question himself as to why he was still in a relationship with the guy. Sai had been so smooth when they first met. But none of his friends seemed to like him. He had thought they would be used to him by now but even Cyclone didn't like him. Plus no matter what Ino said he had a feeling that if he left Sai he would be alone. Everyone he had had a relationship with always seemed to leave him.

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto blinked himself out of his thoughts as Sasuke spoke to him. There was something about the Uchiha that made his pulse quicken. The man was beautiful. His deep black hair was so rich it almost appeared blue. His onyx eyes held so many mysteries that Naruto wanted to discover. He was everything Ino always said he was. Tall, dark, and with a powerful presence.

"I don't think I would be very good company."

Sasuke smirked as he gracefully slid up beside him. Sasuke's dark jeaned legs hung quite a bit longer than his own. "I'll take my chances. Ino is giving a play by play of the game to all the members."

Naruto laughed softly as he idly played with the straw of his milkshake. "She always does that. You'd think we weren't there."

Sasuke nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto hated silences but with Sasuke it was nice, relaxing, and well, perfectly natural.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

Naruto pulled his drink away from his lips and grinned, "Sure."

"Well I know we don't know each other or anything…" Sasuke trailed off and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his own, drawing those eyes back on himself, "The only way to get to know someone is by talking to them. So shoot."

A smirk appeared on his face and Naruto knew instantly knew that Sasuke enjoyed being challenged. "All right. After you left asking about Sai Kiba said he owed you everything. What did he mean?"

Naruto worried his lower lip slightly. On the one hand it wasn't his place to tell people about Kiba but on the other hand he had pretty much backed himself into a corner with what he had just said. Naruto sighed, placed his drink on the cool metal beside him, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Please don't change your opinion of Kiba. He's a great guy and isn't a threat to anyone."

"…okay."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke before he gazed upon Kiba who was currently telling an animated tail to Hinata. The dog lover's arms were moving every which way while he talked. "Kiba was diagnosed with the Kyuubi virus seven years ago."

"What?! Seven years ago?!"

Naruto turned sharply to Sasuke and quickly covered the raven's mouth, "Jeez any louder Sasuke I don't think they heard you in Suna."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto lowered his hand. "How is that possible? People who have been diagnosed with Kyuubi usually die within two years…"

Naruto scratched at his cheek as he turned away from Sasuke. Everyone always thought he was a dumb blonde with a sweet ass and they never could comprehend that he was actually smart. He wanted to help people more than anything and having the cure for Kyuubi would help a lot of people.

"That's where I come in. I've always wanted to help people."

Sasuke was so silent that Naruto chanced a glance at him. He didn't take Sasuke for being someone to be caught out of his element but the dumb founded look on Sasuke's face right now was telling him a different story. "Uhm...Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, most likely drawing himself from his thoughts, "How?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly which caused the truck to rock, "My grandmother, well my adoptive grandmother, always said that my love of science should be combined with her love for nature," Naruto smiled softly as he recalled his grandmother's beautiful gardens. They were all a distant memory now but what she taught him was everlasting, "So when Kiba became sick I decided that I would help him. I was too late for my grandmother but not too late for Kiba. I created a serum th—"

"Wait a minute! A serum?! You mean you've been sitting on a cure!"

Naruto retuned the Uchiha's glare with one of his own, "Have you not heard me! I want to help people! If I had the cure I would yell it from the rooftops! The serum is all natural. It is based on vitamins and homeopaths. When used after a full transfusion it has been proven to slow the spread of the Kyuubi by almost sixty percent."

By the end of his little tirade Naruto was breathing heavily through his nose while Sasuke was barely holding onto his milkshake. Naruto watched as if in slow motion. Sasuke released his milkshake, which splattered against the asphalt, while he whipped around and grasped Naruto's shoulders.

"You're not lying right. Right!?" Sasuke shook Naruto by his shoulders repeatedly and Naruto felt like his head was going to snap off.

"I never lie."

He cringed slightly as Sasuke suddenly stopped shaking him as his onyx eyes met sapphire. It felt like he was being examined. Sasuke's eyes left no corner of his soul untouched.

"Naruto…please…"

Naruto reached up and placed a hand on Sasuke's wrist. "Please what Sasuke?"

Sasuke's whole body tensed, "Help save my brother."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY!! I got some reviews!! Thanks so much!! I hope you all like this chapter as well. I started another fic as well because this one, along with Talilea, gave me confidence to write more. This one is more modern day AU and my other one has magic, which I love ^_^.

Please review!! I would love to know what everyone thinks so far.

I looked up the medical stuff in this chapter but I couldn't find how to reverse it quickly so I made something up. Sorry to any medical students or even doctors reading this. I don't know a lot about medicine other then what I look up.

**WARNING**: This story is **YAOI!! BOYxBOY **lovin!!! You have been warned so please turn back now if that is not your thing!! Also there will be gore, violence, lemons, limes, foul language, angst, my attempt at humor, and many others that I can't think of now. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but I needed him this way for the plot. Sorry!!

_Thoughts_ – are in Italics

**xxXXxxXXxx** – scene break

**ooOOooOOoo** – flashback/dream (also scene will be written in _italics_)

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Naruto and Co. I only own the plot and any and all OC's.

**My Everything**

**Chapter Two**

Ino adjusted her shirt in front of the large oval mirror in the bathroom. This morning she was a mix of angry and giddy. She was beyond pissed that Sai never showed up and, then to add salt to Naruto's wounds, promises, via a text message to her phone, to take Naruto out for ramen today on his lunch break. _I swear if he stands Naruto up again I will personally rip his dick off and shove it up his ass!_ She scowled at her reflection though her scowl quickly changed to a sly grin when she thought about Sasuke and Naruto. The Uchiha was practically glued to Naruto's hip the whole evening.

The sound of the phone ringing scared Ino slightly and it ended up causing her to give herself a unibrow across the bridge of her nose in the shade of her favorite purple eye shadow. With a soft sigh she reached for her make up remover and a soft cotton ball. Just as she was finishing her 'pluck' job the sound of Naruto's bedroom door opening drew her attention.

"…no no Yamanaka-mama you didn't wake me. I was about to get ready for work."

Ino cringed as Naruto leaned against the door frame. It was her mother on the phone. She knew that on Thursdays Ino had early classes and if she called early enough she could catch Ino before leaving. However Naruto was too much of a nice guy to tell her mother that he had the late morning shift on Thursdays at the coffee house.

"Well I can see if she is awake. Can you hold? Thanks." Naruto covered the mouth piece and held it out to her.

Ino backed away waving her arms and mouthing 'no'. She did not feel like talking with her mother. She had talked and visited all summer, as much as her bookstore job allowed, with both of her parents. It was only the second week of September and if she talked with her mother now she would call every Thursday.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry mama but Ino is in the shower." Naruto nodded towards the phone, "Yup I will leave a message of your call. Loves too. Bye."

Naruto clicked the phone off before leveling her with a look. Ino smiled sweetly as she always did and Naruto crossed his arms like he always did. It was their usual Thursday morning standoff. She always gave in first and asked for the phone to call her mother back but this morning she had new ammo in her arsenal.

Ino's smile widened as she brushed her bangs out of her face, "So you and Sasuke-kun hit it off rather well last night." Ino's smiled changed to a smirk as Naruto's face dead panned. _Score one for me!_

Naruto shook his head slightly as his face took on a more somber expression. Ino's smirk dropped as Naruto opened his mouth, "Ne Ino…what do you know about Sasuke's older brother?"

It was Ino's turn to deadpan. "Uhm… well I remember Sasuke-kun talking a lot about him in grade eleven. He always sounded so happy talking about him. Plus his older brother, Itachi-kun, would pick him up every Friday from school." Ino bit her lower lip. It all stopped mid semester of grade twelve. Itachi stopped coming and Sasuke grew distant and almost completely unemotional.

Naruto's huff drew Ino's attention back to the present. "Last night Sasuke asked me to help his brother."

A slender eyebrow rose on Ino's face, "Help his brother?"

Naruto softly replied, "Hai. I think his brother has Kyuubi. I'm guessing late stage one or the early stages of stage two because I don't remember seeing an Uchiha on the National Disease Database."

Ino gasped as she covered her mouth. "Poor Sasuke-kun…" She licked her lips, lowered her hand, and whispered, "Are you going to help him?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "I said I would see what I can do. Itachi's scheduled for a transfusion tomorrow. Sasuke said they can arrange it to happen after the coffee shop shift and before my shift at Experiment."

Ino cringed. Naruto used those four hours to sleep before working at the club, "Naruto you know you shouldn't take on s—"

"I know but it will all work out." Naruto laughed as he pushed off the doorframe and entered the bathroom. "Besides all this positive karma I'm sending out is going to come back to me eventually."

Ino laughed softly. Naruto was always positive. It was never half empty with him. "I have no doubt Naruto," she walked past him but stopped in the doorway, "we'll all meet at Ranma's Video at seven."

"Hai hai. Oh and Ino?"

Ino turned around and daftly caught the cordless that was thrown at her. "Call your mom back."

Ino growled playfully as Naruto laughed and closed the door on her.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke flipped the page of the newspaper. Everywhere and in everything were mentions of the Kyuubi virus. No county was safe and they still had yet to figure out how it was transferred. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in irritation as the newest page held advertisements for sure fire 'cures' for Kyuubi. Sasuke knew for a fact that none of them worked. They had tried everything and the only thing that was working was blood transfusions. But it still meant that Itachi was completely bed ridden. And the doctor, a slime ball Sasuke hated with a passion, told them this morning that Itachi's eye sight was failing him. A side effect of stage two setting in.

The sound of the door opening to the sun deck drew Sasuke's attention. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of his father coming in. Uchiha Fugaku's eyes landed on his youngest son and they shared a mutual inclination of their heads. Most people were scarred of his father and he didn't blame them. The man could be outright terrifying but he was brilliant, loyal, and was an amazing business man. Uchiha Pharmaceuticals wouldn't have survived this cut throat business if he was a push over.

Sasuke watched silently as his father seated himself and a maid brought over his morning coffee and bagel. He picked up his own copy of Konoha Herald and began reading. Sasuke returned to his paper but his mind was going a mile a minute. He needed to bring up Naruto. He knew that the blonde would be able to help Itachi.

"Sasuke I have always told you that you and your brother could speak your mind around me. Now is no different."

Sasuke nodded before placing his paper down and placing his hand on the manila envelope that was in front of his coffee. He had only glanced at the results but they looked a lot better than Itachi's results. "Father what is the Doctor's plan after Itachi's next transfusion?"

Fugaku's eyebrow rose as his coffee cup stilled enroute to his mouth. "He has told me he has been working on a new vaccine. He would like to test it on him."

Sasuke scowled, "The 'good' doctor has been itching to test on Itachi!" Sasuke had managed to convince his father, so far, to try other tested and approved methods. "What did you say?"

"I told him I would talk with Itachi about it but so far your brother has yet to awaken."

_Weird…_ "Father I would like to go another route."

"Oh…?"

Sasuke nodded as he slid the envelope towards his father. "Within this envelop are the test results on a young man named Inuzuka Kiba. Three years ago he was diagnosed with Kyuubi. Like Itachi Kiba had been bed ridden as the virus destroyed his body. However a young man named Uzumaki Naruto created an all natural serum."

Sasuke nodded towards the envelope. He watched as his father placed his paper over his folded legs and opened the envelope. With baited breath Sasuke watched as Uchiha senior looked at the results. "How is this possible…"

"I have met with Naruto and with," Fugaku looked up at his son with pure wonder written on his face, "Kiba. Father Inuzuka Kiba is up and about like a completely healthy person. He has no side effects of the virus."

"Inuzuka is not hospitalized?"

"No father. If I hadn't been told that Kiba had Kyuubi I would never have guessed."

Fugaku licked his lips as he went back to looking at the results. Sasuke knew his father was amazed. "What company does Naruto-kun work for?"

Sasuke turned away knowing that this question was going to come up. "Naruto is a high school dropout father."

"Excuse me."

Sasuke took a deep breath. With that statement alone Sasuke knew it would cause his father to doubt Naruto; even with the results in hand. But he would not loss his chance to help Itachi especially now that Itachi's eyesight was on the line.

"Father I have never given you a reason to doubt my judgment. The results are solid and I even called Inuzuka's doctor. He said he would discuss the serum with you."

Fugaku's lips pursed; a sign Sasuke knew that meant his father was thinking. Sasuke remained silent as his father continued to look through the results. After what felt like forever Fugaku placed the envelope down and looked at his son.

"I would like to meet him before anything is decided."

Sasuke nodded, "I will bring him her tonight."

"Good. Itachi should be awake by then."

Sasuke nodded but couldn't help but wonder why Itachi had not woken up.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The bell chimed above the door for, what felt like, the millionth time that afternoon. Naruto usually loved the busy afternoon rushes but not today. It was going on three o'clock and Sai had yet to show up for their lunch date. He had left two messages and he was starting to think Sakura was going to kill him if he asked her one more time if Sai had called him back yet.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jumped slightly, almost dropping the blueberry scone he had been warming. He smiled softly at his customer who blushed while taking the scone. Once he had walked off with his order Naruto turned to the one that had called out to him and smiled again at Sakura; who was manning the till.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to him smiling sweetly. "Shino isn't back from his break yet and Lee was called away to help with an order so can you please be barista?"

Naruto smiled, squeezed her shoulders gently in passing, before replying, "Of course Sakura-chan. Yell them out. I will make sure they all have the Uzumaki flare."

Sakura giggled but nodded none the less. The next half an hour was a blur of steam, java, smoothies, and combinations that Naruto would never have imaged. But what was most amazing were the tips. Flirting with the scarce girls and joking with the guys, with a lot of flirting, had managed to get him at least five thousand yen. And seeing as how his tips were _not_ included in his payments to the banks he had some spending money. _Yes! I almost have enough saved to get that printer!_

"Naruto…Grande deep roast black." Naruto nodded as he grasped the cup. Just as he was about to start pouring it a pale hand beat him to the decanter.

"Naruto you need a break. You only work until five and it is nearly four."

Naruto glanced up at Shino, "You the boss?"

Shino frowned, "No but as you are the supervisor you need to lead by example." Shino's frown deepened slightly, "I don't think Sai is coming."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but a deep, rich and smoothing voice sounded behind him, "Than I guess I showed up at the perfect moment."

Naruto spun around and smiled, "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke smirked as Shino handed him his coffee, "I needed to talk to you but you looked so busy. But if you're going on a break…could we talk?"

Naruto smiled brilliantly. _Well if Sai isn't coming than chatting with Sasuke is a great alterative._ "Let me grab my coat and I will meet you on the patio."

Sasuke smirked before nodding. Naruto grinned as he turned to head to the staff room. As he entered he failed to notice the sly smile on Sakura's face and the knowing nod that Shino sent Sakura.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as blue eyes locked with his and the object of his eyes waved widely at him. Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and the raven couldn't help but notice he was carrying a white Styrofoam cup. As the blonde got closer Sasuke noticed it was a cup noodle.

"Hey Sasuke! What brings you to _Espress Yourself_?"

Sasuke waited for Naruto to sit before he answered, "You do."

Naruto snapped his chopsticks with a confused look on his face, "Me? Did I forget something last night?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyebrows furled in concentration. "No you didn't forget anything Naruto. I came because of my father and brother."

Naruto's hand stilled on its way to his mouth as a serious shade of blue donned his eyes. "Oh? Did the transfusion date change? If so I will have to let Doctor Genma know so that he doesn't take the serum out of the frig at the hospital."

Sasuke shook his head, "No it is still tomorrow evening. I talked with my father and he would like to meet you."

Naruto, who had already finished his ramen, tilted his head. Sasuke had to pinch his thigh to stop himself from jumping across the table, "When would he like to meet me?"

Sasuke internally sighed, "As soon as possible."

Naruto tapped his chin while he thought. Sasuke, meanwhile, was staring unabashed at the beautiful blonde. His golden hair, his fucking sexy as hell eyes, and his lightly scared cheeks. Naruto was a walking, talking, and breathing epitome of sex appeal. Even as they sat together the blonde was attracting a lot of attention.

"Well I'm off at five and as long as I am at _Ranma's Video_ by seven I don't see a problem."

Sasuke smiled and his reaction caused Naruto to smile back; showing off his pearly whites, "It's a date."

A light blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he nodded, "Hai."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Naruto's jaw dropped as they pulled up to the Uchiha manor. He had seen loads of pictures of the Uchiha mansion but all the pictures failed to capture the essence of power that radiated from the estate.

"Naruto? You coming?"

Naruto's jaw snapped shut at the sound of Sasuke's amused voice, "Wow Sasuke you house is…"

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his car, "Intimidating." With that Sasuke climbed out and headed to the large oak doors.

Naruto's happy little bubble popped at Sasuke's word. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't see his own house as home. Naruto quickly climbed out of the car and followed after Sasuke.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Naruto shifted from one foot to another as Sasuke spoke with one of the servants of the house. They were currently standing in the corridor that led to Itachi's room but Sasuke's father was not there yet.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whipped around and upon seeing the owner of the voice he broke out into a huge grin. "Tenten! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

Tenten smiled softly as she gave Naruto a tight quick hug. "The last time we saw each other was at study hall before my finals. I have been meaning to come visit you and take you to dinner."

Naruto's head cocked to the side, "Dinner?"

Tenten giggled softly, "Yes silly. Cause of you I totally aced my final! That's how I got this job."

Naruto smiled as he gave Tenten a congratulation hug. "Great job Tenten! I bet your parents are so proud."

Tenten nodded, "They are. But what are you doing here? Oh!" Tenten's eyes widened, "Are you going to be helping Itachi-san?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm going to try my best."

A happy high pitched sound escaped Tenten's lips before she clapped excitedly. "This is so wonderful! Itachi-san wants to get better more than anything and now it is going to happen!"

Naruto made to reply but a soft hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around. His eyes widened slightly as he looked upon an older version of Sasuke. Naruto quickly composed himself and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Uchiha Fugaku-san."

Fugaku bowed in return, "The pleasure is mine Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke leaned against the wall opposite Itachi's bed. It always pained him to see his brother like this. All growing up Itachi was there for him. He was strong, intelligent, and always pushed him to be better. Now that image was vanishing and being replaced with the sickly pale and weak man in the bed. It had been two years since Itachi had last been up and about.

"What level of stage two is Itachi-san currently in?"

Tenten, Itachi's night nurse, walked over to Naruto with a clipboard. "He is in the beginning level but the latest results show his eye sight is failing."

Sasuke watched as Naruto flipped through the results with practiced ease. _He has done this before. How many times did he stand over Kiba's bed?_ Sasuke jumped slightly as his father came over to him. They both stood in silence as Naruto walked over to Itachi's IV bag. The blonde had a concerned look on his face.

"Tenten did you give him this solution?"

Tenten shook her head. "No this was to be my night off. The Doctor said I wouldn't be needed until Saturday but when I talked with Karin she said no one was scheduled to replace me so I came in."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder with unmasked concern in his features. "His latest test results show an increase in barbiturate."

Tenten gasped softly, "You mean…"

Naruto's face hardened. "Tenten get me 50cc of adrenaline and a sodium barbital IV bag!"

"Hai!" Tenten ran to the medicine cabinet while Naruto worked on moving the IV from Itachi.

Sasuke made to speak but his father beat him to it. "What are you doing shonen?!"

"Uchiha-san you son is being forced into sleep. His blood tests show it. I believe that the Doctor has changed his medicine because all his former results show a normal saline solution."

Fugaku's face paled and Sasuke quickly went to the other side of the bed. Tenten ran to Naruto and set up the new IV while Naruto tapped the syringe and injected it into the runner tube.

"His heart rate will jump a bit but it is normal. It is going to force Itachi-san to wake up." Naruto stated as he sat on the edge of the bed.

They all fell silent as they listened to the beeping of the machines in the room. Sasuke was torn between watching Itachi and watching the blonde young man that had just waltzed into his life and already so many things were changing.

A soft moan drew everyone's attention to the occupant of the bed. Itachi's head shifted on the pillows while his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Come on Itachi-san. Everyone wants you to wake up."

Eyelids fluttered and soon the Uchiha signature onyx eyes opened. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Itachi looked around the room. His eyes settled on Naruto who was holding a box of juice; straw to Itachi.

"Here this will moisten your mouth and throat.

Itachi nodded and accepted the drink. "I know everyone but you."

Naruto smiled softly as he handed Tenten the box, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You brother asked me to come help you."

Itachi's eyes flicked to Sasuke before returning to Naruto, "And how do you plan to do that?"

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Ino could feel a twitch coming on. Her left eyebrow was just delaying the action because of her love for Naruto. Sai had shown up at _Ranma's Video_. She was early and Naruto had yet to show up. It was currently seven twenty and still there was no sign of her blonde roommate.

"I swear if Sai recommends a gay porno one more time he isn't going to be getting any for a long time."

Ino laughed at Kiba's comment as the dog trainer came to join her in the action section. "I'm worrying where Naruto is. He told me he was coming.

Kiba shrugged, "He'll be here than. Naruto never lies."

"I know but I wish he had a cell of something."

"We both know he can't afford one."

Ino sighed as the door chime sounded followed by laughter that Ino knew. She turned to the door and smiled. Naruto had arrived and he wasn't alone. The blonde was currently chatting away with Sasuke who was smiling. _I've never seen Sasuke-kun smile like that before!_

"Ino! Kiba! I'm so sorry I'm late."

Ino waved it off as the two men came down the aisle. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Hum?"

Ino smiled as she waved her finger at Naruto, "No ninja movie for tonight's movie choice."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "What?! That's not fair!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I thought I heard my boyfriend's voice."

Ino noticed she wasn't the only one not happy about Sai's sudden appearance. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his usual bright eyes turned to a cold sheet of ice. Sai approached Naruto but he held out his hand.

"Hold it right there."

Sai smiled, a creepy smile in Ino's opinion, as he grasped Naruto's hand. "Can't I even kiss my boyfriend?"

Naruto scoffed at Sai, "Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! I don't even know if we're dating! I never see you!"

"Come now Naruto…" Before anyone could even move Sai pulled Naruto to him and smashed their lips together. Ino flinched as she heard teeth clank against each other.

Naruto fought to free himself as Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. With a shove Naruto pushed away while wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "The hell Sai! Listen to me once."

Sai licked his lips and started towards Naruto, "I listen to you all the time Naruto. All your moans, groans, and screams."

Naruto's face flushed but Ino couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. However when Naruto's next words were spoken she knew it was the latter.

"I want you to leave Sai. Though I never see you I am sick of you breaking your promises to me. Maybe some time apart will help you get your priorities in order."

Sai's eyes narrowed and Ino shivered. She had never seen Sai angry before. Actually he rarely showed any emotion. Ino gasped as Sai shot forward and grasped Naruto's wrist.

"Itai!" Naruto cried out as Sai twisted Naruto's wrist sharply, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We are leaving." Sai's voice was deathly low and Ino felt shivers of fear run down her spine.

"Let him go."

It all happened with the blink of an eye. One second Sai had Naruto and the next Sasuke had Naruto behind him backed away from Sai. Sai and Sasuke stared each other down.

"Look if you're going to fight take it outside."

Ino jumped and whipped around. It was an employee of the movie store. Ino turned to look at Naruto and something in her snapped. He was cradling his wrist to his chest and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto never cried. He was always the strong one. She cried and he held her.

"Sai was just leaving." Her voice left no room for argument as she glared daggers at Sai.

The asshole shrugged and smiled, "We'll talk later Naruto." With that he turned and left the video store.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to find Naruto sitting on the rim of the bath tub with Ino kneeling in front of him with a cold compress on his wrist. It was the first time in a long while that Sasuke had been that mad. The minute Naruto had cried out in pain Sasuke saw red. He wanted nothing more than to kick Sai's ass.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked towards the two, "Ino," Ino glanced over her shoulder, "Kiba wants to start the movie and I think Shikamaru is going to fall asleep."

Ino sighed, "I'll go make sure they calm down and I'll start making the popcorn. Sasuke make sure he keeps the ice pack on for at least ten more minutes."

"Hey I'm sitting right he—"

"Done deal Ino."

Sasuke chuckled softly at the pout on Naruto's face as Ino left the bathroom. Sasuke took Ino's spot and gently took Naruto's injured had into his own, "I should never have let this happen."

Naruto laughed softly, "This is not your fault Sasuke. Sai has never been aggressive like this before. He caught me off guard."

Sasuke handled Naruto's hand as if it were glass, "Still you're hurt."

"I heal quickly."

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto deserved better. From the little of Naruto's life he had seen he could tell fate dealt him a shitty hand. Naruto was special; he was innocent, caring, and loyal. And yet…he was with the asshole Sai.

"Why…?" Sasuke flinched slightly. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Why what Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a deep breath as he gently shifted the ice pack, "Why are you with someone like him? You deserve better Naruto."

Sasuke jumped slightly as Naruto whipped his arm away from Sasuke. Against his better judgment Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes and almost gasped. There were so many emotions whirling in his eyes. But the most prominent were anger and confusion.

"You don't even know him Sasuke." Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper but it was strong and, to Sasuke, it felt like he had been pierced.

"You're right I don't know him but, from what I have seen, heard, and felt around him, you and he shouldn't be together."

Naruto's eyes hardened and Sasuke waited for the verbal lashing he knew was coming. What he didn't expect was for Naruto's shoulders to slump and a sigh, with the lowering of his face, to be his answer. "He wasn't always like this…"

"Huh…" _Smooth Sasuke smooth._

Naruto sighed again as he adjusted the cold pack on his wrist. "Sai. He was so different when we first started dating. I don't know what happened…"

Sasuke made to reach for Naruto but a sudden bark and an angered shout interrupted him. He turned to the door just as a black, beige, and white blur flew past him which was followed by an angry Kiba.

"Dude Cyclone was going nuts! You know he wants to see you. Plus it is movie night. Movie. Night!"

Sasuke felt like growling. He knew how to get into Naruto's good graces which was making promises and _keeping_ them but how would he do that?!

"We're coming now Kiba."

Kiba nodded, "Good because I seriously thought Cyclone was going to have pups if you didn't come out soon." With that said Kiba backed out of the bathroom to once again head to the living room.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his face. Cyclone was currently resting his upper body across Naruto's lap while he nuzzled under the blonde's chin. Naruto, for his part, was smiling as he nuzzled back. Blue eyes locked with onyx and Naruto smiled softened.

"He's very affectionate. But it takes him awhile to like anyone. I still don't think he likes Sai."

Sasuke smirked as he held his hand out to the German shepherd. Cyclone's eyes narrowed as he sniffed at his hand. The dog huffed before turning back to Naruto. Naruto laughed softly, "Told you."

Sasuke lowered his hand before shrugging." He'll like me."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Really now?"

Sasuke stood up and straightened his pants. He held his hand out again but this time to help Naruto up. Naruto grinned as he took the offered hand and Sasuke pulled him up.

"Yes really," Sasuke replied as he held Naruto's hand, "I'm not going anywhere so he might want to get used to me."

Naruto's grinned widened as he gently squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Are you talking to Cyclone or me?"

Sasuke led Naruto out of the bathroom with a knowing smirk on his face. The blonde held his hand as they walked towards the noisy occupants of the living room. Cyclone growled softly as he trailed behind them but Sasuke couldn't help but not care. After all a mantra was running through his head that efficiently drowned the protective dogs warnings. All Sasuke could think of was the was going to make both of them like him. After all…he wasn't going anywhere…he was keeping his word.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

TBC?


End file.
